This invention relates to a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel having a storage apparatus mounted to a surface thereof.
Vehicle interiors typically include a variety of decorative and functional trim panels. For example, the front area of the interior of a vehicle, generally referred to as the cockpit area, includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. The instrument panel typically includes an opening known as a glove compartment or glove box. Typically, the glove box includes a closure. The glove box closure may be mounted to the instrument panel by any desired means. Preferably, a hinge is used to mount the glove box closure to the instrument panel, however a hinge need not be used. For example, the glove box closure may be slidably mounted within the glove box.
Vehicle occupants often store items in the glove box for periodic retrieval. Such items are known to move within the glove box when the vehicle is in motion, and therefore are difficult to locate. Additionally, such items are known to fall from the glove box when the glove box closure is opened or removed. The items stored within the glove box can be susceptible to damage as a result of such movement or falling.
It would be advantageous if there could be developed a closure for an opening in an interior vehicle panel, where items stored within the opening may be securely retained.
This invention relates to a storage apparatus for mounting to a closure for an opening in a vehicle trim panel. The storage apparatus includes an expandable wall adapted to be mounted on the closure, wherein the expandable wall and the closure define a pocket for containing an object between the expandable wall and the closure.
In one embodiment of the invention, the expandable wall includes a mounting frame and an expandable wall portion. The mounting frame is substantially C-shaped and has a closed end and an open end. An elastic band is mounted to the open end of the mounting frame. A portion of the expandable wall is formed of net. The expandable wall is adapted to be selectively mounted and dismounted relative to the closure.
In another embodiment of the invention, a portion of the expandable wall includes a pleat.
In another embodiment of the invention, the expandable wall is formed of expandable fabric.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.